Kareen
Kareen is a pirate on the Viridian Ocean. Biography Kareen first saw daylight on the Viridian Ocean on August 25, 2005. Wandering alone and jobbing around the ocean for a few days, she finally took a permanent position as cabin person in the crew Dragon's Horde. She was promoted to pirate after a few weeks, but decided to change crews not long after her promotion. She then joined her friend's crew, . Upon joining, Kareen was immediately made fleet Officer by the captain. Having never been officer, she followed traning and soon became a respectably skilled officer. Feeling at home in her new crew, she was very content with her choice. After a few months, she was promoted to senior officer. She stayed in the crew through thin and thick and was named first mate during summer 2006. At the beginning of February 2007, Kareen's very good friend, Laly, captain of Dead Men Tell No Tales, had to leave the game for a few days for personal reason and placed her as captain until she came back. Unfortunately, Laly never came back and Kareen stayed as captain. Having found her pirate love in her crew mate Roadcyclist, she married him at their townhouse on on March 2, 2007. Unable to keep up being captain and full time student in real life, Kareen, who did not like captainship all that much, decided it was time to change crews and move on. However, she was unable to disband the crew she had loved, and seeing as there was no one else interested in taking over captainship, she decided to place her alt, Phoebz, as captain of Dead Men Tell No Tales. By the time she decided to act, most crew members had already decided it was time for them to move on also, as the crew was just not the same without its rightful captain. Therefore, Kareen left Dead Men Tell No Tales with her husband and joined the crew - Poseidon's Wrath - of the flag Sea Change on May 14. They both joined as officers, but were promoted to fleet officers on the next day. Roughly two months after they had changed crews, Roadcyclist quit the game due to personal reasons. Kareen, who had been already offered the position of Senior officer, decided to decline all propositions and joined her best friend's crew, Infinite Depths, in which were several other friends of hers. Kareen was made senior officer on the spot and still enjoys her time in her crew. Achievements *Won third place in alchemistry in the Survey Says... competition on March 7, 2009. *Won first place in alchemistry in the Win a Blind Date with Galene competition on February 13, 2009. *Won second place in the first race of the Quad-Race Week-end with Cooie on January 24, 2009. *Won first place (in a tie) in The Unspecified Ambiguous Race with Cooie on January 10, 2009. *Won first place in the first race of Friday Night Lights Sloop Race with Veloce on August 29, 2008. *Won 1st Alchemistry prize in Familiar Frenzy Finale on August 24, 2008. *Won the Excellent prize in 'The Whole Shebang' competition on August 15, 2008. *Former fleet officer of the crew - Poseidon's Wrath -. *Former captain of the crew Dead Men Tell No Tales. *Navved and commanded in the Viridian Sinky Sinky as Phoebz on April 20, 2007. *Former princess of the flag Trinity.